Az első
by Halfcolored-rainbow
Summary: A Kanketsu-hen utolsó pár percével kezdődik a történet. Egy kis tovább gondolás... :)


Az igazat megvallva egy jó ideje nem írtam már fanficet (sőt mi több, ennyire hivatalos helyen ez az első) így ez valószínűleg megkopott. Azért tessék, élvezzétek! ^^

 **Az első**

Az égbolt a szivárvány színeiben pompázott a lemenő nap fényében. Kagome pár napja érkezett vissza, három hosszú év után a középkori Japánba. Tétlenkedés nélkül, ma Jinenjivel és Kaedével közösen kezdtek bele a gyógynövények megismerésébe és gyűjtésébe. Végül is ez már nem a modern kori Japán, ahol minden sarkon üzletek és gyógyszertárak vannak. Ám, ez nem rettentheti el a lányt, aki végre ismét a számára legfontosabb emberrel lehet együtt.  
\- Úgy látom nagyon koncentráltok! - szólt Inuyasha, ahogy odalépett.  
\- Igen, hozzá kell szoknom ismét ehhez a világhoz.  
\- Látom, azért kitartó vagy.  
\- Uhm - bólintott mosolyogva, miközben felállt - és hogy ment a mai nap?  
\- Megtettünk minden tőlünk telhetőt - ütögette meg öklével a vállát büszkén - már az alapja és az egyik fala is kész van a háznak, holnap már felhúzzuk a többi falat is a házadhoz.  
\- Ezt jó hallani. Nem mintha nem lenne jó Kaede anyónál, de azért így lenne tökéletes.  
\- Persze.  
Feltámadt a szél és Kagome felnézett az égre:  
\- Milyen szép.  
\- Keh, úgy csinálsz mintha nem láttad volna az eget.  
\- Azért itt mégis más - a fehér kimonója ujja felcsúszott az alkarján, ahogy a háta mögé seperte a szél által felborzolt haját, megvillantva a szinte mindig rejtett nyakát.  
Inuyasha halkan morrantott egyet, de ez nem kerülte el Kagome figyelmét.  
\- Talán valami baj van? - kérdezte.  
\- Ühm... semmi - és oldalra kapta a tekintetét róla, kissé elpirulva.  
\- Lassan lemegy a nap, ideje lenne nekünk is indulni, ugye Jinenji? - nézett rá mosolyogva a még mindig a közelben gyűjtögető félszellemre. - Holnap ugyanígy folytatjuk, rendben?  
Jinenji bólintott, majd elbúcsúztak egymástól.  
Ahogy elindultak ketten a falu felé, Kagome Rinről kérdezte Inuyashát. Furcsának találta, hogy mégis a faluban maradt, de épp csak választ kapott a kérdésére, amikor a magasban Sesshoumaru húzott el, Jakennel. Kagome szívét megmelengette a gondolat, hogy a szellem meglátogatja a kislányt.  
\- Ideje, szorosabbra venni a dolgokat, ha már lassan családtag leszek - gondolta magában - ONII-SAN! - kiáltotta fel neki. A két testvérnek az arcára olyan arckifejezés ült, ki amit még Kagome se látott soha, de megmosolyogta a dolgot majd tovább indultak.  
\- Te jó ég... - mondta a félszellem sóhajtva.  
\- Azért annyira nem volt vészes, nem szükséges morognod... - emelte fel a hangját kicsit.  
Ezután csendben haladtak tovább. A lemenni készülő nap egyre hosszabb árnyékot vetett mögöttük. Kis idő után Inuyasha kezdte elég kellemetlenül érezni magát a csend miatt. Próbált nem ránézni a lányra, zavarában a szemét forgatta, majd fejét elfordítva rávette magát és azt kérdezte:  
\- Oi... - kezdte halkan - Tudod, van egy hely itt a falu mellett, egy szirt, lenne kedved megnézni a naplementét onnan? - majd lassan odafordult felé és rápillantott a lány lágyan csillogó szemeire.  
\- Persze! Nincs túl messze?  
\- Ha felugrasz a háta... - még be se fejezte a mondatot Kagome már a vállába kapaszkodott.  
\- Mire várunk még? Indulás! - kiáltotta.  
Ahogy felértek a szirt tetejére csodálatos látvány tárult szemük elé.  
\- Igazad volt, tényleg nagyon szép innen a kilátás! - tette a kezét a vállára.  
\- Megmondtam.  
\- Rég ismerted ezt a helyet?  
\- Az igazat megvallva nem, sokszor aludtam Mirokuék háza tetején vagy Kaedéén, aztán olyan helyet próbáltam keresni ahol... hát... végre csend van éjszaka... - harapta el a mondat végét.  
\- Hmm? Mi történt itt a faluban, hogy nem volt csend? Talán Sango és Miroku gyerekei nem hagytak békén?  
\- Nem... ez még előtte volt... - láthatóan zavarban volt.  
\- Csak nem? Úgy érted? - nem kellett Kagoménak többet magyarázni - Te jó ég... - és az arcát Inuyasha mellkasába temette, annyira elpirult.  
\- Keh! Nekem mondod? - morogta az orra alá, miközben átölelte a lány derekát az egyik karjával, ezzel megakadályozva, hogy a már rákvörös arcát meglássa.  
Néhány percig álltak így csendben, figyelve a lemenő nap által egyre jobban vörösre majd lilára festett égboltot, amikor kisvártatva Inuyasha megtörte a csendet:  
\- Még mindig... nehéz elhinnem, hogy itt vagy.  
\- Inuyasha... - nézett fel a lány és a kezét a mellkasára tette, amit a félszellem megfogott és egy csókot nyomott rá.  
\- Az illatod egy percre sem tudtam elfelejteni. - ahogy ezt elmondta, a Kagome derekán lévő karjával még közelebb húzta magához, és odahajolt a nyakához, hogy jobban érezhesse az illatát.  
\- H... hé... mit csinálsz? - kérdezte elvörösödve.  
\- Hm? Csak biztosra akarok menni, hogy sose felejtsem el az illatod. - majd megcsókolta a nyakát, amitől Kagomén egy kellemesen bizsergő érzés futott át. Finoman próbálta a fiút eltolni magától, mintha nem tetszene neki, amit csinál, de titkon az utóbbi években mindig is arra vágyott, hogy mindez megtörténjen vele. Inuyasha se hagyta magát, elfogadva a kihívást, jobban magához szorította a lányt, forró csókokat lehelve a nyakán felfelé, egészen az arcáig, amit Kagome finom sóhajokkal hálált meg. Ekkor a félszellem felemelte a fejét és a ragyogó barna szemekbe mélyedt, ugyanígy révedt az ifjú papnő a borostyán szempárba. Amitől szinte azonnal mindketten elpirultak.  
De bármennyire is zavarban voltak, az elmúlt évek érzelmei mit sem halványodtak. Mikor Inuyasha keze a Csontok Kútja mélyére nyúlt és Kagome megfogta a félszellem kezét, mindketten biztosra vették, hogy ez tényleg a valóság. Ennyi külön töltött idő után azonban még maguk sem voltak biztosak abban, hogy a másik készen áll-e.  
A félszellem mégis úgy érezte, hogy ha a sors így rendelte és visszahozta neki azt a lányt, akit szeret. Minden tőle telhetőt megtesz annak érdekében, hogy minden jó legyen. Kezét Kagome hajába fúrta és egy forró csókot nyomott az ajkaira. Ahogy távolodni akart volna, a lány nem hagyta, kezeivel megfogta Inuyasha arcát és úgy viszonozta a csókot, mintha heves csatát vívna vele. Ez mindkettőjüket felizgatta. Az ifjú papnő a félszellem felsőtestén végig simítva kioldotta a kimonóját, két vad csók között lecsúsztatta a válláról, amiben Inuyasha segédkezett is. Csak egy pillanatra engedték el egymást míg Kagome leült a vörös kimonóra és a sajátját kezdte el kioldani, ámbár befejezni nem tudta, mivel Inuyasha elé térdelt és ő vette kezei közé újabb és újabb szabad felületet elővillantva a lány testéből.  
A nyári égbolt első csillaga ragyogott fel felettük. Mindkettőjüknek ez volt az első alkalom. A levegő forrt közöttük, amikor meztelen és a vágy által feltüzelt testük egybefonódott és végre egymáséi lehettek. Testük egy ritmusra járt. Ez volt az a perc ami után mindketten sóvárogtak és amitől végre teljesnek érezhették magukat. Az erdő csendjét csak a szerelmes sóhajaik törték meg...  
Az égbolton már nyoma se volt a naplemente színeinek, helyét a hűvös sötétkék árnyalatai borították a csillagokkal és a felkelő teliholddal megtörve. A két ifjú az együttlétük után, egymás mellett feküdve - nehéz sóhajaik között - fáradtan tekintettek fel az égre. Ahogy eltelt egy kis idő, a félszellem felült és a Kagoméra terítette a kimonóját.  
\- Meg ne fázz nekem... - szólt halkan, az orra alá mormolva.  
A lány elmosolyodott és belebújt formális ruhája felső részébe. Ahogy a karját beledugta rápillantott a fiúra, aki a csillagokat nézte. Egyből észrevette, hogy Kagome figyeli és odafordította tekintetét. A lány haja csupa kóc volt.  
\- Keh... jól el lett intézve a hajad - morrantott egyet és segített az ijedtében hajához kapó papnőnek, majd egy csókot nyomott a homlokára.  
\- Köszönöm...  
\- Ühm... micsodát? - kérdezte a lány értetlenkedve.  
\- Bolond! - mondta sóhajtva - Azt, hogy itt vagy! - bökött rá az orrára.  
Kagome nevetett egyet majd elgondolkodott egy pillanatra:  
\- Mm... Inuyasha. Kérdezhetek valamit? - nézett rá nagy szemekkel.  
\- Persze - válaszolt mosolyogva.  
\- Ha... - vett egy levegőt - készen lesz a házam, lenne kedved... nem az erdőben aludni, hanem az új házban? A mi házunkban? - kérdezte halkan zavarában.  
\- Remélem tudod, hogy nem most kéne már zavarban lenned! - nézett rá vigyorogva a lány kimonóják kicsit megrángatva - Szívesen laknék veled, úgy teszel mintha nem lettél volna itt soha - folytatta, ahogy szorosan megölelte.  
Kagome örömében egy apró könnycseppet hullatott, majd tüsszentett egyet.  
\- Azt hiszem ideje lenne visszamennünk, kezd hűvös lenni és Kaede anyó is biztos keres már.  
\- Keh! Ő csak ne keressen, hiszen amíg itt vagyok, nincs mi miatt aggódnia.  
\- Haha! Igazad van! - nevetett.  
Az ifjú papnő ismét felöltözve felpattant és játékosan a falu felé futott. Inuyasha pedig utána.


End file.
